The invention is related to a wrench hammer set, or more specifically, a wrench hammer set with the combination of an adjustable wrench, a hammer, sleeve sockets, screwdrivers, etc., to enable multiple functions in a wrench hammer set.
Using various different hand tools has become a regular job in assembling and disassembling processes, a number of hand tools with a same function but with different specifications are required for various sizes. Therefore, the portability of hand tools has always been an objective for improvement by researchers, the most simple solution is to be able to incorporate all necessary hand tools in a tool box, but the capacity of a tool box is limited, if many hand tools are designed as individual pieces with single functions, the variety of hand tools that can be put in a tool box will be quite limited, and in case each hand tool involves a handle, it will occupy a much larger space, but if the solution is aimed at increasing the cubic measurements and space of a tool box, it will not only fail to really solve the problem, but will also increase the burden of carrying it. Therefore, current solutions are aimed at the design of wrench hammer sets, with the hope to include more sets of tools with different functions on a same hand tool in order to save the space, so that with the cubic measurements of a conventional single piece of single-function hand tool, various tool functions may be achieved, so that it will be convenient and fast to carry, operate, use or accommodate the tools.